


Sweet Dreams

by PhoenixDragon111 (Phoenix_Dragon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Erotic Dreams, F/M, Food Kink, I think?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Oreos, fake rake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Dragon/pseuds/PhoenixDragon111
Summary: Seeing Severus enjoying a sweet treat leads to sweet dreams.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Flavors Smut Fest. Special thanks go out to my amazing Alphabet Devon A. Snow! She’s a rockstar and I loved her to bits.

Hermione had a problem. Well, it wasn’t so much a problem as it was an inconvenience. She was a single, 29-year-old, War Veteran; a successful up and comer in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; and the “Brightest Witch of the Age.” She was also a virgin. At first, it was just that she was dealing with her trauma from the War, then it was her focusing on her career, and by the time that she was established in the Ministry, it was the sheer embarrassment of being a virgin at her age. Not that anyone would know that she was as pure as the freshly fallen snow...Rita Skeeter certainly made it seem like she was spreading her legs for any and all wizards that came along. That brought its own problems though. Hermione had to be especially careful when she found herself interested in a man...were they only looking for a quick tumble in the sheets because of her perceived promiscuity or, was it because they were actually looking for a connection? It was enough for her to avoid dating altogether.

That would be how she found herself in the bizarre situation she was currently in. Harry and Ginny were sweet, truly they were, but they just couldn’t get over the fact that Hermione didn’t have anyone to go home to each night. This was the third time this month that they had invited her over for dinner and she had been introduced to Kit, Landon, whatever their names were who worked with Harry in MLE. This week's flavour was called Adonis and the name certainly fit. Unfortunately, he also heavily resembled Gilderoy Lockhart and the mere thought of him threatened to send Hermione into a storm of giggles. Harry glanced her way with concern multiple times but she minutely shook her head at him. Dinner ended, and despite his best attempts, Adonis went home alone. 

Once their guest was gone, Ginny huffed, “What was wrong with that one?”

“His name for one,” Hermione said. “But did you honestly think I would go for a Lockhart lookalike?”

“Told you so,” Harry said, grinning. 

Ginny rolled her eyes, but let it go. 

“I love you both, but, for the love of Merlin's pierced nipples, please stop trying to set me up!” 

Hermione strove to impress her seriousness on her friends. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and communicated in that way that only couples seem to be able to do. 

“Fine, for now,” Harry finally said. 

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She knew they meant well, but they obviously didn’t understand her tastes at all. She was drawn toward dark, tall, intelligent...and her wandering thoughts brought someone to her mind’s eye... Severus Snape. She shook her head frantically. NO! She would NOT go there. Ever. She had to work with the bloody bastard too frequently to let herself imagine what it would be like to have his singular focus on her. Even if it was one of her favourite pastimes of late. 

Finally able to say her goodbyes, and confident in her temporary reprieve from being set up, Hermione returned to her flat through the floo. Walking towards her front entryway, she placed her bag on the console table by the door. Her flat always seemed just the littlest bit lonelier after she came home from dinner at Grimmauld. Glancing at the time, Hermione decided that it would be advantageous to have an early night. She had a meeting with Snape in the morning to discuss regulations on potions ingredients obtained from XXXX level creatures and she wanted her wits about her. 

Upon entering her bedroom, Hermione slowly undressed and placed her clothes in the hamper by the door. Walking to her closet, she grabbed her favorite pair of pajamas and made her way to the en suite. After brushing her teeth, washing her face, and raking a wide-toothed comb through her hair, Hermione finally put on the pajama set she had grabbed. A deep burgundy color, the set was made of fine silk and had lace appliqués along the décolletage and the trim of the slinky shorts. She knew it was silly, but she loved the thought that everyone assumed she was a flannel and jersey knit kind of girl while she was really a fan of silk and lace. 

Her evening ablutions complete, Hermione turned down her bed and settled in amongst the pillows. A lazy flick of her wand had the lights turned off and she felt her mind begin to decompress for the night. It had been a lovely dinner, Adonis aside, and it had helped keep her mind off of the man who had been constantly in the background of her subconscious for weeks now. It really was becoming a nuisance how often she found herself daydreaming about the man. The simplest things sent her mind spiraling nowadays. As she felt herself finally drifting off to sleep, her mind brought a memory from that day forward. 

*******

She had been walking back to her office after an early lunch when she decided to make a pit stop to confirm her meeting with Snape for the following day. Giving the door jamb a perfunctory knock, she poked her head in the office to see if he was around. Clearly catching him at the tail end of his lunch break, what she saw nearly stopped her heart. There, at his desk, was Severus Snape and he was eating an Oreo biscuit. She didn’t know how it was possible, but he managed to make the simple act of eating a sandwich biscuit look positively indecent. He was clearly enjoying his sugary indulgence as he twisted apart the sides and brought half up to his supple lips. Laser-focused eyes widened as she watched his tongue caress the filling of the chocolate biscuit in his hand. The flat of his tongue came away with a cream coating that he savored as the muscle retreated into his mouth. Flames of pure, unadulterated lust seared through her veins and she felt her knees go weak as she heard a soft moan of pleasure and saw his throat bob as he swallowed the sweet treat. As if to prove that she had lost her senses, Hermione found herself fervently wishing that she were the cream in the center of that Oreo. 

Around her, the line between memory and fantasy shifted. Her head spun as she found herself sprawled back on Severus’ desk, skirt around her waist and knickers nowhere to be found. A shiver ran through her as he gazed at the apex of her thighs hungrily. 

“Granger,” he murmured as he stalked up to stand in the vee of her legs. His abyssal eyes met hers and held her captive in their depths. She felt an agile hand skim up her stockinged leg and come to rest at her knee. 

“You’re positively glistening. Is this all for me,” he asked as he cupped the back of her knee and lifted it to rest over his forearm. 

She could do nothing but mutely nod her head in response to the gravelly tone of his voice. With a wicked grin, he hooked his chair with his foot and pulled it under him. As he sat, he slowly pulled her hips to the edge of the desk. Hermione’s head lulled on her shoulders as she watched his face lower to her core. 

A low moan escaped her as she felt the tip of his nose nudge at her swollen clit. She could feel the beating of her heart in the pulse of arousal in her center. Eyes falling closed, Hermione felt her hips rolling against his face as she sought relief for the electricity churning through her body. Just as she was becoming frantic in her chase for friction, she felt his tongue swipe from her opening up to her bundle of nerves and she brought her hand down to tangle in his dark hair. He let out a rumble as he tasted her nectar for the first time. Focusing his attention on her clit, she felt his hands curl over her hips to pull her closer still. 

She was rapidly approaching her peak and she could tell that he knew it too. As if drawn by a magnet, the point of his tongue never stopped stimulating her pearl. One hand trailed down her hip to gently probe her entrance. As her chest heaved, she felt a singular digit slowly breach her folds. His finger slid in and her hips juddered as he curled his finger to rub against the spongey tissue that served as her self-destruct button. 

*****

As the last bursts of electricity zinged through her, Hermione’s eyes opened and she found herself in her room again. The tingle in her body let her know that her dream had been vivid enough to bring her to a shuddering climax in her sleep. Bringing a hand to her eyes, she rubbed them and focused her attention on her clock on the nightstand. Realizing that her alarm was just about to go off, Hermione reached over to turn it off. Stretching her arms above her head, she took a deep breath and released it slowly. Her moves had a languid quality to them as she pulled her covers to the side. Standing up, Hermione began to run through her schedule for the day. As she remembered that she had a meeting with the man who had starred in her erotic dream, she froze. 

“Oh, Merlin…,” she muttered to herself. “This meeting is going to be a nightmare.”


End file.
